1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image projection apparatus is known in which an image generation unit generates an image based on image data received from a personal computer (PC) or a digital camera using light emitted by a light source, and the generated image is passed through an optical system including a plurality of lenses to project an image on a screen. For example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or a digital micromirror device (DMD) may be used as the image generation unit.
In Patent Document 1, an image projection apparatus for obtaining a high-resolution projection image is proposed, in which two decentered lenses are provided in a projection optical system and the two decentered lenses are relatively moved in a direction orthogonal to an optical axis back-and-forth so as to shift the image on a projection surface.
The subject matter of the present application relates to an image projection apparatus for obtaining a high-resolution projection image that adopts a different method for shifting the image on the projection surface. Specifically, an image generation unit held in a movable holding unit is provided, and the image generation unit is moved back-and-forth at a predetermined cycle, thereby obtaining the high-resolution projection image. However, depending on the direction in which the movable holding unit is moved back-and-forth, the influence of gravity needs to be considered. Therefore, a complex control for driving the movable holding unit is required.